clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence's Forget Me Knot
Clarence's Forget Me Knot 'is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Clarence Continuation '<< Previous: Star Gazing >> Next: Chad Goes South Premise Clarence brings out a product called "Forget Me Knot" Then he used it. But all of a sudden. When he touched it, he lost his memory. And went to public without knowing who he is or his friends is. Will Jeff and Sumo undo this? Transcript [The episode begins in Jeff's House where we see him watching The Bobcat Girls Song.] Tessa I finally took your pictures off the wall It didn't even help at all You're simply too adorable Got you frozen in a frame inside my mind How can I forget your smile Even for a little while? Loren They say that time will take this pain away Time will heal these scars you made Time will give me back my heart again Hannah Do you even know what you do to me? How I'm drowning in your memories? So hard to breathe, now that you're gone Do you know it rips out the heart of me? Every time I walk to school alone? How can I move on? When all I do is miss you more, and more Everyday I miss you more, and more Skyler I know I should walk away and close the door But how is that possible When you're so adorable? Mikayla And the fire in my heart, it burns so bright If I don't get you back tonight, The flames are gonna touch the sky Loren They say that time will take this pain away Time will heal these scars you made Time will give me back my heart again Hannah Do you even know what you do to me? How I'm drowning in your memories? So hard to breathe, now that you're gone Do you know it rips out the heart of me? Every time I walk to school alone? How can I move on? When all I do is miss you more, and more Everyday I miss you more, and more (Music) Mikayla Ah, ah, ah, ahhhh Hannah You don't even know what you do to me Mikayla (Do to me) Hannah How I'm drowning in your memories Mikayla (Memories) Hannah So hard to breathe, now that you're gone You don't know it rips out the heart of me Mikayla (Heart of me) Hannah Every time I walk to school alone How can I move on? Cause all I do is I miss you more Mikayla Miss you more Tessa (Everyday I miss you more) Skyler, and Mikayla Everyday I miss you more Skyler And more Mikayla And more All Everyday I miss you more Jeff: '''lip-snyc I'll miss you more.. stops Wow.. cries That was the most beautiful song, i've ever heard! walks into Jeff's room '''Sue: '''Jeff, honey! I need you come downstairs and help me and your mom put the groceries away. '''Jeff: Awww, but mom! I haven't listened to the other new Bobcat Girls song! Sue: No buts, Jeff! You can listen to it whenever the groceries are put away. Come on! (looks back at Jeff) have you been crying? Jeff: O-oh! N-no! Not at all! (blushes) Sue: Well come down when you're ready, sweetie (kisses forehead, leaves room) Jeff: (sighs) Hannah, the most beautiful girl in all of music! Your as beautiful as a butterfly hatching from it's cacoon! Your as beautiful as mother nature! How I cherish you! You make my heart skip a beat everytime I hear your heavenly voice! I love you, Hannah! (kisses her picture on the poster) Jeff hears a tap at his window Jeff: Hannah? (runs to window) I'm coming for you, my princess-! then opens his window and realizes that it is Clarence and Sumo Jeff: (shouting) Clarence! Clarence: (giggles) What'cha doin, Jeff? Jeff: The better question is what are you '''doing here, Clarence? '''Sumo: Aw man Jeff you won't believe it! Clarence has something really cool to show you! Jeff: (sighs) What is it, Clarence? Clarence: You just wait! Onward fellas! To the treehouse! Sumo: Aw yea! (laughs) Clarence: You coming Jeff? Jeff: Uhhh, yea sure Clarence: Cool! Let's go! (drags Jeff by the hand) Jeff, and Sumo make it to the treehouse and climb into it Clarence: Okay, you ready fellas? Sumo: Oh boy, am I! Jeff: Just get it over with Clarence Clarence: (holds up the Forget Me Knot) Behold, my latest invention, the Forget Me Knot! Sumo: Woah! Jeff: Clarence, you know that you can buy those at the stores, right? I see them everytime I go to the grocery store with my moms! Sumo: (groans) Jeff you're such a bummer! Clarence clearly made this himself! Jeff: No he didn't! I see those at the store everytime! They sell that! Sumo: He made it himself! Jeff: Did not! Sumo: Did too! Jeff: Did not! Sumo: Did too! Jeff: Did NOT! Sumo: Did TOO! is shown to be asleep. Jeff and Sumo stop fighting Jeff: Clarence? Sumo: You alright buddy? (waves hand in front of Clarence's face) Jeff: Hmmm, he appears to be sleeping Sumo: (sarcasm) No way Einstein, how'd you figure that one out? Jeff: (whispering) Sumo! suddenly wakes up To be continued Trivia * This is the sixth episode of Season 2 that is apart of the block of "Weekday Nights" for their channel. Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes